Saving Daddy
by Serpico1986
Summary: When Dr. Covey is kidnapped, his daughters, Peter and the gang join forces with the police, in order to save the old doctor, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey DSCWin, i'm here to present you my new story over the book "To All The Boys I** **'ve Loved Before" and i hope you liked .**

 **The story bellow takes place a few months before the end of the 3rd book. To be honest, i should tell you the only romance i wished for not to happened, was between Dr. Covey and Mrs. Rothschild. Not that she was a bad character, but the thing is, that despite of don't have one, i kind of dislike the stepmother's figure in the family, i don t know, i thibk its those fairytales influence of our childhood, made me misjudge stepmothers.**

 **So, after watching a program on DIscovery ID named Evil Stepmother, i decided to write something about the matter. And of course, give Lara Jean's life a bit of thrilling.**

 **With that, i wish you a great reading time and i hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
**

An appearance can really be deceive, if you doesn´t take a close look. When Lara Jean wrote that letter to Lucas, if she had taken a closer look, she would notice he was actually gay. Or, if Peter had really take a close look on Guinevere the first time he met her, he would know she liked to control everyone and would never fall in love with her.

in short, we all have skeletons, hidden under a fine look, but ready to attack any minute if you´re distract. To bad the Song Sisters had learned that in the hardest way.

_/_

The whole disaster started two months after Dr. Covey wedded his cross-street neighbor Trina Rothschild and apparently, everything was okay, she was an awesome wife-stepmother and besides of been gentile with the girls, she made Dr. Covey very happy.

To be honest, everything was actually the old doctor´s fault, if he hadn´t say anything about bank account or life insurance, probably nothing would happened. Or it would, even if he kept his mouth shut, after all, right now, even after two months later, he could not tell, how long he was being deceived.

_/_

(Two Monts Eralier…) That morning, Dr. Covey prepared himself to go to work, saying he was going to come back at 5PM. This way he kissed his new wife and daughter´s goodbye and left, after saying he loved every one of them.

''isn´t Daddy acting strange today?'' Kitty pointed out

''I didn´t noticed '' said the new Mrs. Covey with a smile ''now enough talk, you two need to go to school… oh look, I think someone is already waiting for you two'' Trina smiled, upon seen Peter´s car parking outside.

However, when Lara Jean and Kitty left the house, they spot a black Volvo parking in front of Trina´s old house, which was strange.

''who is the owner of that car?'' she asked confused

''probably another boyfriend giving his girlfriend a ride to school!'' come on Lara Jean, we need to go'' Peter teased and both girls entered the car.

_/_

The rest of the day went smooth, classes, dating with Peter, chatting with Christina and Lucas and even talking friendly with Josh, who pass by her after lunch. Also, John Ambrose send her a SMS, asking if they could visit Stormy at Belleview and she thought it was an awesome idea.

When Lara and Kitty got home their stepmother was baking a cake for lunch. Then, after the three of them take Jamie for a walk, the three ladies got back home to wait for Dr. Covey for dinner. It was when things started to go wrong

The day turn into night. When the clock strikes 7PM, Dr. Covey hadn´t arrived yet and both Lara Jean and Kitty started to get worried, their father was never late and if there´s an emergency at the hospital, he would certainly called.

''if something had happened to him?'' Lara Jean asked suddenly, fear gripping her mind

''girls, come down, nothing happened to your father, it must be the traffic'' Trina smiled as the phone started to ring and in a hurried, Kitty grab it and answered.

''Daddy, Where are you?'' she asked

'' Hello, little girl, my name is Joe, do you know who's here with me? your dad and he is begging for your help, so tell me the bank card number soon so your dad will be back in time to tell you a bedtime story''

Kitty was pale and her little heart was beating fast inside her chest ''where iss my dad?'' she barely whispered

''you don´t believe me?'' Joe asked ''wait a minute. Speak aswhole!'' he demanded and the old doctor´s panicky voice echoed on the other side of the line. Kitty 's heart beats fast inside her chest upon hearing her father'svoice bagging her to don't say anything.

"DADDY! " she screamed and Lara jean rush out the kitchen, worried.

"for God's sake Kitty, stop yelling! " the older sister said angry, but stop upon seen her little sister crying

"Lara Jean, Daddy is in danger, someone had kidnapped him" the girl sobbed

"what the... Give me this phone. Who's speaking? " barked the teen and again Joe give the same threat, saying he would kill the poor doctor, if the family doesn't give the money.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. DSCWin, i forgot to explain something, since you didn´t read the book, it´s just to you manage to have a better view: First, the three sisters are half Korean/half caucasian. Second, as their ages, Kitty is between 10 and 11. Lara Jean (and Peter) are 17 to 18 and Margot, altrough her age isn´t mentioned at the books, i supposed she´s between 21 or 22 years old.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, have a great reading time.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

The house got full, just an hour after the kidnappers hung out. The police was called and even Josh was there to give support. The poor guy had seen the car´s sirens from his window and immediately ran to his friends' side, regardless if Peter was there or not supporting Lara Jean, after all, now they have something important to think about.

While one detective interrogates Trina, who seemed a lot disturbed, the girls both grandmothers and tried to console Kitty who was still in shock after what she had heard.

''Mrs. Covey, you know who could have reasons to kidnap your husband?'' asked Detective Singer

''I don´t know…'' she sobbed ''my husband is such a wonderful man, why him?''

''he have enemies?''

''I don´t know… he´s an OBGYN'' she said ''why someone wanted to kidnap an OBGYN?''

''it´s what we´re trying to find out Mrs. Covey, excuse me''

''did someone called Margot?'' asked Lara Jean and in response Peter shrugged

'' Sanderson, could you do that?'' he asked and Josh looked confused at him

''Dude, she won´t believe in me'' Josh said ''forgot her and I broke up?''

''excuse me, who is Margot?'' asked the detective from behind them

''my older sister, she lives in Scotland, someone should tell her what happened to our dad'' Lara Jean explain

''listen girl, call your sister and let me talk to her, alright, I take care of this'' said Detective Singer eager to go away.

At the other side of the living-room, Kitty was still crying, holding into her dog for dear life, when her big sister appear and wrapped her arms around her protectively.

''hey you duffus, don´t worry, they will find Daddy, ok? Don´t worry at all'' said the older sister

''you think the kidnappers are feeding Daddy right?'' Kitty asked and in response, Lara Jean laugh

''our father is kidnapped and you are worried if the kidnappers are feeding him right? I´m more worried if they don´t hurtled him at all'' said the girl, when suddenly, their stepmother approach

''girls, you two better go to sleep, you have classes tomorrow… in fact, we all better get some rest'' she said and Lara Jean raised an eyebrow. Somewhere near there Mr. Singer was still talking to Margot who was crying on the other side of the computer screen, meanwhile old Mrs. Song, was trying to comfort old Mrs. Covey, who couldn´t believe her son was kidnapped.

''we´re not going anywhere, till we found out where is our father and if he´s okay'' she said

''I know girls, I'm worried sick too'' Mrs., Covey agreed ''but we´re not going to help Daniel by getting worried'' she caressed Kitty´s head ''let´s the police take care of it, meanwhile, we pray. Lara Jean, could you help your sister to bed?'' she asked and the girl nodded, helping Kitty upstairs, but not before saying good-bye to Peter, who give her a tender kiss.

''don´t worry Covey, I will do everything to help find Dr. Covey'' he said

''thanks Pete'' the girl managed to smile.

''thanks very much for been there to her Peter'' both teens jumped at Trina´s voice behind them ''but I would get worried if you became involved with the police investigation''

''do not worry, I survived leukemia at 8 years of age, I can survive anything, '' he laughed wryly and after another kiss on Lara Jean, he left.

_/_

Later that same night, after everyone left and Kitty finally managed to go to sleep, Margot called again, but by phone and still, Lara Jean realized she has been crying.

''I'm going to buy my plane tickets tomorrow, I'm going back home'' she said, but the other sister disagreed

''Daddy would disapprove it Gogo, you should stay at your college

''you can´t take care of everything alone Lara Jean''

''we´re not alone, Trina said…'' the middle sister was saying, but Margot cough interrupting her

''I don´t trust her''

''Margot, she´s our stepmother, she´s worried about Daddy as well, she love him'' protested Lara Jean

''I'm not made about her, you know that. Now good night Lara Jean, be careful and give me news'' the older sister said, hanging out the phone.

Once she did, Lara Jean closed her eyes, unable to sleep, she prayed to God or whatever was out there, to protect her father and bring him safely back home.

_/_

Dr. Covey woke up with a start in a cold dark room, not a dungeon, just a room with a bed, no light. He tried to remember what happened. That morning, he was leaving for work, when two men attacked him at the corner of his house block, they had stolen his car and brought him here after knocking him out. At least they had brought him bread and water from time to time, despite of drug him from time to time as well.

Suddenly, the room door opened and to the old doctor´s surprise, his new wife Trina appears. In shock, he jump on his feet and run to hug her, but stop when Joe point the gun to him.

'' My love, be careful, this lunatic has a gun.'' the old doctor said bravely.

''Be quiet, you fool, Joe will not attack anyone, unless I command'' she said and the old doctor paled

''what?'' he whispered

''you're here because I wanted to, "she explained." You were so foolish to tell me about the insurance policy, so I designed your kidnapping to keep your salary and your pension''

''I'm looking like a fool then, how we could fell in love with each other'' the doctor was furious

''correction dear Daniel, you fallen in love with me, I never fallen in love with anyone… it was everything just a trick''

''this isn´t going to work'' he growled

''of course it will, the life insurance would only benefit me if something deadly happened to you. And I'm just waiting for the right time for this ''

''do whatever you want with me, just don´t hurt my daughters'' he pleaded

''I will think about it…maybe I just send them to a boarding school, or something.'' She said ''Oh! And by the way, Joe is my lover.'' In a rage impulse, Dr. Covey ran to Trina in order to punch her, but Joe was faster and send him to the ground again, closing the door behind him.

''oh God, what I have done?'' in the dark once again, Dr. Covey started to cry and pray, but to nothing happened to his daughter, his three most precious treasures, regardless of what happens to him.

* * *

 **Oh! and the idea of Peter surviving Leulkemia, i made it up, just to be an ''Inside Joke'' to himself,**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Once again in her life, Lara Jean became the topic of the whole school, as soon she got there, everyone came to talk to her, her classmates, her best friends Christine and Lucas, some teachers and even Guinevere, who usually despises, came to give her a support.

''Lara jean, we´re once friends, you can count on me if you want'' she smiled and walk away before the Korean girl could say something.

''that bitch!'' growled Christina ''I think she´s up to something''

''Chris, no offence, but you always think Guinevere is up to something'' replies Lara Jean

''but she always is''

''Christine, come on, today isn´t the day to talk about your cousin´s antics'' Lucas scold her ''we´re here to support Lara Jean''

''thanks guys'' the girl replies, but walk away, upon seeing a messenger from Peter.

/

At the parking lot, Peter Kavinsky waited for his girlfriend while checking his phone. When she arrived then, he kissed her and show his idea.

''I think we should search for Trina´s ex-husband, it's just an idea Lara Jean, I thought, I don´t know, maybe he know something'' Peter said and his girlfriend looked puzzled

''know what exactly?''

''as I said, I don´t have any idea ... I do not know, maybe he kidnapped Dr. Covey for revenge''

''Pete, it´s an absurd!'' Lara Jean scold him

''or he´s working with her…'' Peter continued, but when the girl opened her mouth to say something, he cut her out ''listen… it´s weird to say, but I agree with Margot, I'm not made about your stepmother… something seems off with her''

''Peter, she´s my stepmother, I will tell you exactly what I told my sister, Trina love my father, she would never done that…besides you saw how she was yesterday'' the teen said

''when I told you there was nothing between me and Guinevere, you freaked out, because you suspect I was cheating on you, but when I got my suspicions about something, you cut me out?''

''that was different Patter, she posted a video about us in a hot tub and you seemed like you were defending her. And now, you just got suspicious of someone in my family'' she cried and Peter placed an arm around her

''I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to''

''it´s alright.'' Lara nodded ''Pete, can you give me a ride to the Police Station? I want to know if Mr. Singer had found something.'' She asked and they went.

Once at the station, the new wasn´t that great, Mr. Singer had gone to the hospital where Dr. Covey worked, but his secretary told him the old doctor hadn´t show up to work. Besides that, his car was missed as well.

''you think the doctor could had been dragged out of town?'' asked Peter

''we are investigating Kid, don´t worry, just been there to your girlfriend, that's it. The rest we take care of. Don´t worry'' Mr. Singer said, but for some reason, neither kid seemed to believe him.

/

Back at the Covey´s house, Trina was angry, she was talking with Joe at the phone and he said that Daniel tried to punch him twice, this way then, although she has decided to wait a little more to kill him, she demanded that Joe knocked the old doctor unconscious.

''and about the girls?'' asked Joe

''I didn´t make my mind about them. Just give me till tomorrow to think'' she said when the front door opened, it was Kitty ''I call you later'' she said hanging off when the girl approach.

''it was Mr. Singer on the phone? He found Daddy already?'' she asked worrid, but the stepmother just smiled

''no sweetie, I was talking to a friend. Mr. Singer had called earlier, he´s still looking'' Trina smiled falsely ''now, what about we have a lunch? " she asked and Kitty agreed.

/

At dinner, the three ladies eat in silence, while Lara Jean, unconsciously, tried to find something inappropriate in Mrs. Covey's face. In vain. She looked like the perfect housewife and mother from these romantic movies. Maybe Peter and Margot were seeing things.

Suddenly, it was Kitty, who turned to the woman seating in the head of the table and out of nowhere asked.

"Trina, where your ex-husband live?" She asked and Lara Jean shot her an angry look. It happened that earlier that day, Peter had called Kitty asking for her help in order to know where the husband in question lived, but Lara Jean couldn't know.

However, upon listening that question, the woman just looked puzzled to her stepdaughter.

"Well Sweetie, he lives in Chinatown actually, very far away from here. Why you asking?"

"I'm curious. What is his name? "

"Gabriel. Katharine, why are you asking those question?" Trina tried to not lose her tamper

"It's because she's very annoying sometimes, you know that Trina" Lara Jean intervened "Kitty, could you help me with the dishes?" The older sister demanded and Kitty just nodded.

''Kitty, what was that?'' asked the older girl, as both sisters cleaned the dishes

''nothing…'' Kitty blushed

''nothing? Did Peter asked you something?''

''No. Lara Jean, I was just trying to distract everyone, we´re all worried about Daddy'' the small girl said

''yeah, you´re right. Now go to sleep'' she demanded and Kitty obey.

After finished the dishes, Lara headed to her bedroom as well; passing by Trina at the living-room, she saw her stepmother talking over the phone, but stopped to say good night to Lara Jean. Once in her room then, the teen send a message to her sister, but didn´t sleep, instead, she decided to keep thinking what her father was doing now and where he was.

_/_

It took Peter Kavinsky half a day to reach Chinatown and find Gabriel. When Kitty send him the message the previous night, he texted his girlfriend, saying he couldn't give her a ride that morning, then, he texted Josh, asking if he could watch Kitty, and the house, for the greater good and called one of his classmates, asking them to take care of Lara Jean at school.

After a hard search, Peter manage to find Mr. Gabriel Rothschild, as he was working on a Chinese Restaurant, this way, he approached the other man and started to talk.

''who is the poor soul she is cheating this time?'' he laughed '' that bitch abandoned me, because she said that I had nowhere to fall dead. She has a complex of greatness, is a social climber, or any shit like that, and does anything for money. Be careful with her''

''well, I suspect she had kidnapped my girlfriend´s father… he´s a doctor and they have a stable life, per say'' Peter explain ''and I'm trying to protect her… my girlfriend, I mean''

''hummm… I suppose you should the police investigate it, but just in case you want to tell the police, or your girlfriend, Katrina have a lover name Joe, they have a house near the pier, if you want to check… just be careful for not catch the two of them together… I did, it was awful as a shit''

''thanks… and don´t worry about me, I survived Leukemia with 8-years of age, I can survive everything'' he say, getting out the restaurant.

_/_

Back at her home, Lara Jean was working in her new scrapbook after school, when she heard something in her backyard, Kitty and their dog Jamie were downstairs watching TV, so she decided to approach the window, in order to find out what was happening, hoping to find Trina there, taking care of the garden.

Well, indeed, she was on the garden, but what the stepdaughter couldn't believe, was that her good Stepmother, was making out with a man, whom she had never seen before.

''what the…'' she whispered, when her cellphone rang, it was Peter

''Pete…''

''Lara Jean, where are you?'' he asked, urgency in his voice ''and Kitty?''

''I'm in my room, Kitty is watching TV'' she asked, her voice was trembling.

''I'm in front of your house, there´s another car parked in the other side of the street, the same car we saw the other day, get Kitty and get out of here now'' he barked.

Pale, the Korean girl run down the stairs and before her little sister could ask something, she grab her hand and rushed out of the house, with Jamie following behind. Once they get inside Peter´s car, he hit the throttle and sings tire out of the street.

''what is happening?'' Kitty was a bit scared, she never saw her sister like that before

''we explain when we got someplace safe'' Peter growled

''I just saw...'' the older girl gasped ''our stepmother kissing another man…''

''Trina, kissing another man?'' Kitty asked confused ''but you said she loved Daddy''

''appearances can be deceived kid'' Peter said and both girls keep quiet.

_/_

The trio arrived at Belleview, the old folk´s house Lara Jean worked five minutes later and once the old lady name Stormy agreed to keep them hide, Peter told the girls he had talked with Trina´s ex-husband and what he had told Peter. Everything, including the guy named Joe.

''I can´t believe it…'' Lara Jean gulped ''she seemed such a nice person, clumsy and funny… she even urged me to get back with you at her and Daddy´s wedding'' the girl was in shock

''well, she was trying to gain your trust, that´s why she played the good card since the beginning'' he said ''I think we should tell this to Mr. Singer, meanwhile, you two should stay around here''

''don´t worry girls, I will keep you two safe'' smiled the old lady

''it´s all my fault'' Kitty started to sob ''I wanted Daddy and Mrs. Rothschild together and now she killed him'' she cried and immediately Lara Jean hold her into an embrace

''hey, Kitty, don´t say that, it isn´t your fault, you didn't knew she was an evil person… and she didn´t killed Dad, we´re going to call Mr. Singer and he is going to save him'' the girl tried to comfort her sister.

After Peter left, promising to call Mr. Singer, Lara decided to called Margot once again and tell her everything. Once she did, she leaned back on the couch and looked at sleeping Kitty, whose head rested in her knee, hoping now for a miracle, so her father could come back home safe and sound.

* * *

 **DSCWin, once you didn´t read the book, you don´t worry about OOCsness, still, i would like you to tell me, if this story is coehernt, with the plot i chose to write.**

 **And, in case if someone out there is reading this damn story, i hope the characters isn´t OOC, except for Trina, who is indeed a good person in the book.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DSCWin and . .wand, thank you very much for reading and enjoying my story, i'm glad you both liked**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Mrs. Rothschild was furious to say the least, when she got back inside the house and found both her stepdaughter's missing. She had brought Joe to the house, in order to him kill the girls, this way Daniel would surrender easily. Sure, Joe would have to hurt her as well and make it appear like breaking an entry, however, when she found them nowhere, she exploded.

"Where these pests had gone?" Barked the stepmother

"They're probably at the neighbor's house, don't worry babe!" Joe smiled.

"Nonsense, that boy isn't their friend anymore." She said and then stop "unless they had escaped'' she was angry

''Katrina, they believed in you, they would never escaped from their good stepmother'' Joe assured her.

''they do'' Trina agreed ''but Daniel already knows my secret… and he have his phone with him… demit, we should have break it. You know what, let´s go back to the house and finish this, before these three pests find out our secret'' she said angry and they left, without knowing they was follow.

It happened that after take Lara Jean and Kitty to a safe place, Peter got back to their street and convinced Josh to help him follow the other car, to where Dr. Covey supposed to be. This way, after the other car left, Peter and Josh follow right after, in order to not miss them.

''what are we doing this exactly?'' asked Josh

''Sanderson, don't complain, it´s your chance to be a hero'' Peter tried to cheer him up

''I didn't survive Leukemia like you did, or any type of cancer for that matter'' Josh said, but Peter just shook his head and continue to sped, in order to reach the other car.

_/_

Back at Belleview, Lara Jean called Margot and told her everything and in response, the older sister give him a sideline look that made her start to cry

''if you hadn´t believe in me, at least you should believe your boyfriend''

''Gogo, please, Daddy is about to be killed, couldn´t you give me words of comfort, please?''

''I'm sorry'' Margot said sadly ''Lara Jean, keep an eye on Kitty, I'm coming back till Sunday. And don´t worry, Dad is going to be fine''

''but Margot…''

''that´s final Lara Jean, you three need me more than this stupid college, I'm going home'' she said hanging out.

_/_

It took Peter and Josh a while to reach the lair, as they tried to maintain distance. Once they parked near Dr. Covey´s destroyed car, the two boys left the vehicle and rounded the house, in order to find a back entrance. Once they did, Peter stopped and give his keys to Josh.

''Go look for Detective Robert Singer and bring him here''

''what? Are you going inside alone?'' Josh was amazed

''as you said, you didn´t survived any kind of cancer like I did. Now go and come back with the police, I will try to hold them'' Peter said

''sure, be careful dude'' Josh patted his shoulder and get out.

Once Josh left. Peter entered the house without making noise and hide himself behind a shelf, listening to Trina and Joe talk to the old doctor, as they thought he had warned his daughters to escape, suddenly, a loud THUD was hearing, following by the sound of someone falling into the floor and seconds later the pair left the room.

Making sure they were out of sight, Peter entered such room, just to found the old doctor unconscious, they probably had hit him hard on the head, making him bleed, but thanks' God, he was breathing and alive.

''Sanderson, you need to be more quick Dude'' said the boy taking a step back and accidentally knocking over a bowl

''who´s there?'' Joe´s voice was heard and to defend himself, Peter took the bowl and raised his arms on the air, in order to hit the thug guy with it.

''what is happening here?'' Trina join her lover ''YOU? How you get in here?'' she asked, but before Peter could say something, Joe fired the gun, hitting the boy in the arm''

''son of a bitch!'' he growled as he heard sirens from a far ''thanks' Havens''

''insolent boy! How dare you call the police?'' Trina barked, but Joe hold her arm

''Baby, let´s run'' he said, but when they tried to leave the house, Detective Singer was already there with his team, ready to take Trina and Joe away.

_/_

The hospital was filled with reporters, family and a few friends. It has been twod Days since Dr. Covey has been found and brought to the hospital, he was dehydrated and injured, but the doctors said he would be fine. On the other hand, although the old doctor was aware of his surroundings and even smiled at his daughters, he had not said a single word until now, and the responsible physician suspected that he was suffering some post-traumatic stress disorder in some degree.

''at least he recognize his daughters and doesn't't seemed to have lost his memory'' said Mrs. Kavinsky, who was helping the Covey Sisters all this time ''and about my son, how is he?''

''Young Peter is going to be fine Mrs. Kavinsky, the bullet is lodged in the radio, we get it out and fix the fractured bone. He might need a few sections of physic, but he'd be fine, do not worry '' he said patting the woman´s shoulder ''now if you excuse me, I have to go.''

_/_

Back into the room, Dr. Covey had just woke up and as always, Lara Jean and Kitty rushed to his side, in order to talk to his side, making him smiled. It was painful to the girls not been able to hear their father's voice anymore, but they're glad the old doctor was recovering slowly and according to Dr. Sloan, with time, he might be able to talk again.

"Hey Daddy, sleep well?" Lara jean asked, when a nurse entered the room, making him pale and he immediately grab his daughters hands, trying to protect them.

" Don't worry Denny, it's me Shirley, i'm just brought you some jello" the nurse smile, but the old doctor seemed unconvinced.

"Here Daddy, i will give you the jello" the older daughter said, picking up a spoon and showing to her father

"Can i feed him?" Kitty Jump on the hospital bed

"Kitty, he's Dad, not a dog" Lara Jean scold her and in response, the father growled in disapproval and eat the jello himself.

"Sorry Daddy" both of them said, as Lara spotted Mrs. Kavinsky and Dr. Sloan approaching " you know what? Kitty, help him with the jello, i will be right back. Don't worry, Daddy, i will be fine. " she assured him and walk away.

_/_

Outside the hospital room, the doctor and the mother were discussing Peter's case, when the girl approach with a concern look

"Hello Lara Jean, how are you?"

" Fine. Dr. Sloan, may i ask? We're glad my father recognise us, but i do think he is indeed having trouble recognizing other people, he didn't recognized Shirley and tried to protect us from her. "

"Well, it's normal my dear, your father is having what we call PSTD, post traumatic stress disorder, as he let someone into our house who become a threat to you girls, he probably everyone can be that threat and his first instinct is to protect you girls." The doctor explain " just in case, i will ask Shirley to go there with me later and see if he recognize her as the nurse. " he smiled

"I see... And how's Peter? Can i see him? I want to Thank him for what he did"

"Pete is fine sweetie, he's recovering, maybe you can see him tomorrow, ok, let him rest a bit more" said Mrs. Kavinsky

"Ok... Huh... Mrs. Kavinsky, could you keep an eye on Kitty tonight again? Margot is arriving tomorrow, but till there, i need to stay at the hospital with my dad." Said the girl

" Of course sweetie, i will ask my mother to spend the night here with Peter and i take your sister overnight, i bet her and Owen will be great friends. " said the woman" now go back to your father and i will see how Pete is doing" she nodded and walk away.

_/_

Later the same night, Lara Jean found herself in the darkness of the hospital room, looking at the sleeping form of her father, who cried himself to sleep.

She took a deep breath, it's seemed an eternity since she and and Kitty watched the clumsy Mrs. Rothschild drop coffee on her shirt every morning on the porch of her house and now there's she was, in jail, at least for life, for kidnapping her father, mentally tortured him and shot an underage kid Peter. Unfortunately, she couldn't go to the court watch the judgment, but Christina, Lucas and Josh gone and she was delight when they told her the sentence. God hope she never left jail, neither she and her lover Joe.

Suddenly, the door opened and Peter appear, limping and dragging the IV pole with him. His arm was on a cast.

"Pete!" Lara rushed toward the door and helped him in "what are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should ask this. I'm fine Lara Jean, i survived leukemia, remember? I can survive everything"

" Don't say that" she whispered back "I'm fine, shocked and worried, but fine"

"Good to know. And how's the Doc?" Peter asked sitting down

" My dad is recovering, Dr. Sloan said it's a long journey, but he eventually will be fine one day. Tomorrow a psychologist will came to talk to him" Lara Jean say and for a second, they keep quiet "Peter, i want to say thank you for what you did, for saving my father and for been there to me and my sister."

"You're welcome" he said, as he said you're welcome for everything.

"I'm sorry for having doubting you, you are a great hero and i love you for this"

"You're welcome Lara Jean, i love you, you and your family are important to me and i will do whatever it takes to make you happy" he smiled and with a sweet kiss, the just keep quiet, watching the old doctor sleep as they wait for his recovery, in a long way to come.

 **THE END**


End file.
